Enemy Stats
Enemy Stats in Remnants of Skystone can be divided into 4 different categories: *'Experience': The Experience points that are awarded after killing a particular mimic (for each xp the Nidarian Guard members get also 1 Circuit Point) *'Health': The damage necessary to kill the enemy *'Attack': The offensive power of the enemy *'Defense': The defensive power of the enemy (which is generally 0) Damage Calculation The damage inflicted by the player to the mimic follows the following formula: *'DamageInflicted = AdjustedPlayerAttack - EnemyDefense' where: *EnemyDefense is the enemy's defense stat; *AdjustedPlayerAttack is the attack value for the player adjusted with the tubes' and weapon's stat modifiers and eventual Status Ailments; if the attack is inflicted from a special attack (a Nidarian Guard exclusive) AdjustedPlayerAttack considers the player's skill value rather than their attack value. The damage taken on the player from an enemy follows the following formula: *'DamageReceived = floor(EnemyAttack - (AdjustedPlayerDefense / 175 * EnemyAttack))' where: *EnemyAttack is the enemy's attack stat; *AdjustedPlayerDefense is the player's defense value adjusted with the tubes' and weapon's stat modifiers and eventual Status Ailments *floor indicates that the calculated received damage is rounded down to the nearest integer. Also notice that the player's luck can randomly decrease the received damage (usually by 1hp; rarely by 2hp). Enemies' Leveling up After the player gains a trophy for a particular Mimic, the mimic levels up. The maximum level that a mimic can reach is 4. The corresponding trophies are obtained as follows: *Bronze trophy (Level 2): By killing 100 of the same Mimic *Silver trophy (Level 3): By killing 500 of the same Mimic *Gold trophy (Level 4): By killing 1500 of the same Mimic When leveling up, the Mimic stats' change to: *The Awarded Experience increases by 1 each level, so it becomes **+1 xp at level 2 **+2 xp at level 3 **+3 xp at level 4 *The Attack value increases by 2 each level, so from the original value it becomes: **+2 attack at level 2 **+4 attack at level 3 **+6 attack at level 4 *The Defense value is unchanged *The Health stat follows the following formula **world 1 enemies, level 2: health = ceil((level1health/10)*19) world 2-3 enemies, level 2: health = ceil((level1health/19)*29) **world 1 enemies, level 3: health = ceil((level1health/10)*39) world 2/3 enemies, level 3: health = ceil((level1health/19)*39) **world 1 enemies, level 4: health = ceil((level1health/10)*49) world 2/3 enemies, level 4: health = ceil((level1health/19)*49) Note that ceil rounds the decimal result up to the next highest integer. The following enemies do not follow either formula: Batowl (constant health) Clampbright (constant health) Cactigrub. Level 2: (unknown); Level 3: 267; Level 4 (unkown) Crescentwolf. Level 2: 190; Level 3: 390; Level 4: 490 Pale Steed. Level 2: (unkown); Level 3: 510; Level 4 (unkown) Co-op Enemies The enemies you encounter during Co-op Trailblazing don't have a health stat and must be killed with a set number of hits. Even if it's possible to collect trophies for them, they will always stay at level 1 (so hits, attack and experience awarded are always the same). Category:Gameplay